Team Flare
Team Flare is the villainous team of the Kalos region, making their debut in the video games'' Pokémon X and Pokémon Y''. Their goals involve making money and aiming for a more "beautiful world". Info The mission objective for Team Flare varies between the two games, but it appears that both goals involve making money by doing things such as selling Pokémon and fossils to the black market. They tend to use Fire-type Pokémon, like Houndour, in battle, and their team is represented by flame. In the games Team Flare appears in X and Y. Their goal is to produce money, while also aiming for a "beautiful and better" world. They are first encountered in Glittering Cave where they attempt to steal the fossils of the researcher who resides there. They are stopped by the player. Once defeated they are in next scene in Route 10, examining the mysterious rock formation. The player is spotted by one grunt who wants revenge for ruining their plans in Glittering Cave. Once defeated they are next spotted in Geosenge Town, Where they are examining the rock formations there. In Route 13, they are found ciphering electricity from the power plant and blocking the entrance to Lumiose City as well as causing a black-out across the city, preventing the player from accessing the fifth gym. They are eventually stopped once more by the player. They do not appear again till the player has received their seventh badge from the Anistar City gym where Team Flare's leader Lysandre sends out a live broadcast to all trainers via the holo caster, telling them that Team Flare plans on wiping out all life on the earth by using the "ultimate weapon". A machine built by the king of Kalos, 3,000 years ago that exterminated all life in Kalos for a many years and using the legendary Pokémon of Kalos to activate it by going to Lysandre Labs in Lumiose City, where the player watches as the weapon emerges from the ground of Geosenge Town. Lysandre is eventually forced to cease operation once the player defeats him and is chosen by the legendary Pokemon to save Kalos. Lysandre using what remains of the legendary Pokemons Power in the machine to destroy it and crush himself as well. Once Lysandre is given eternal life but has to spend the rest of eternity under rubble (in X) or crushed to death (in Y), Team Flare disbands. In the anime Members *Lysandre (Leader) *Team Flare Admins *Countless Team Flare Grunts Scientists *Xerosic *Mable *Celosia *Bryony *Aliana Former Members *Malva Gallery 356px-XY_Team_Flare_Grunts.png|Team Flare Grunts 539px-XY_Team_Flare_Scientists.png|Four of five Team Flare's Scientists (Mable, Celosia, Bryony and Aliana.) Xerosic.jpg|One of five Team Flare Scientists (Xerosic) Malva.png|Malva Trivia *The Flare scientists share their initials in both the spanish and english versions: Amapola, Begonia, Caléndula, Melia and Xero. The first three have an ABC pattern. *The female grunts have a near-similar hairstyle to Gauche from Tales of Vesperia. *In Pokemon X they want to keep the world beautiful by establishing a fascist regime that forces everyone to uphold their views. They have the vision of making the world "beautiful and young" in a way quite reminiscent of the Nazis. In Pokemon Y Lysandre wants to bring back the world to its former natural state by destroying everything not part of Team Flare. *Even though they're called Team "Flare", the grunts and scientists tend to use Fighting, Electric, Poison, or Dark Pokemon. Also, their only Fire-type would be Houndour & its evolution Houndoom, while some of its elite members owns Pyroar. Do You Like Team Flare Organization, Yes or No? Yes Maybe No Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Teams Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Business Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Mad Scientist